


fuck off janet, i'm not going to your fuckin baby shower

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I got really bored, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, RIP, Sanscest - Freeform, Selfcest, chatfic, definitely sex jokes, goths gone through some shit, have fun, hhhhh, just in case, lol ship kids, lotsa gay, undertale chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: *half dead bitch*honestly i'm gonna drop that previous subject bc i honestly don't want to knowbut anywaysgoth what even are those pictures that i saw on your twitter*an edgy cuck*look it was $30, i couldn't pass it up even though i had to drink an entire bottle of shampoo*half dead bitch*that's not what i wasYOU DRANK SHAMPOO????*an edgy cuck*SHIT





	fuck off janet, i'm not going to your fuckin baby shower

It's a bird, It's a plane, it's  _ **an** **edgy cuck**_!

->  _ **Daddy Death**_ just joined!

->  _ **half dead bitch**_ has joined the game!

->  _ **daddy death 2.0**_ joined; additional pylons needed.

->  _ **local dumbass**_ has joined!

 

**an edgy cuck**

what's up assholes

 

**local dumbass**

wow you actually know punctuation

 

**an edgy cuck**

die

 

**Daddy Death**

huh, a discord server?? why do we need this

 

**en edgy cuck**

i got bored

 

**half dead bitch**

goth, you do stupid stuff when you're bored

 

**an edgy cuck**

yeah

 

**daddy death 2.0**

oooo

 

**an edgy cuck**

i don't know why i added you

 

**daddy death 2.0**

we're boyfriends, goth

 

**an edgy cuck**

sure jan

 

**daddy death 2.0**

goth. goth pls

 

**an edgy cuck**

:)

 

**half dead bitch**

w

what

 

**an edgy cuck**

i'm literally begging you not to ask

 

**Daddy Death**

anyways,,,

why are our nicknames like this

 

**half dead bitch**

yeah, goth

 

**local dumbass**

honestly i rlly can't argue against my nickname here

 

**an edgy cuck**

yeah you are a dumbass

anyways

ur nicknames are all true

 

**Daddy Death**

wait why am i 'daddy death'??????? like i'm def not arguing against it but what

 

**an edgy cuck**

yeah

 

**daddy death 2.0**

aww, you really  _do_ love me, gothy ;^) nice to call me daddy, even out of bed

 

**an edgy cuck**

SHUT YOUR FUCK

 

**half dead bitch**

WHAT

 

~~12:56 PM, the next day~~

 

**half dead bitch**

honestly i'm gonna drop that previous subject bc i honestly don't want to know

but anyways

goth what even are those pictures that i saw on your twitter

 

**an edgy cuck**

look it was $30, i couldn't pass it up even though i had to drink an entire bottle of shampoo

 

**half dead bitch**

that's not what i was

YOU DRANK SHAMPOO????

 

**an edgy cuck**

SHIT


End file.
